The present disclosure generally relates to providing wireless network access, and in particular, to providing wireless network access to wireless-enabled devices.
Wireless-enabled devices offer many benefits, such as convenience, flexibility and improved user interaction. For example, a user may adjust his home's temperature by adjusting a wireless-enabled thermostat from a remote location. However, the initial setup and configuration of wireless-enabled device is often cumbersome to the user.